Unlikely Friends
by PrinceyAtNight28
Summary: When Sonic and the gang end up on Earth because of the Kraang, they quickly learn that it's not the planet they once left behind. Now that the turtles have taken the Mobians in, and the Kraang seem to have cooked up some new plan, the new friends realize that they needed to do what they do best-save the world. If only they could get along. (Sonic X, TMNT 2012 crossover)
1. Prologue

_Unlikely Friends_

Prologue

By: Soniclover28

"Sonic! Sonic, come quick!" Amy panted, and suddenly burst into the blue hero's house.

Said hedgehog's head popped up from behind the couch he was sitting on, and he immediately looked alert.

"What? What is it?" Sonic asked, standing up and coming to meet the panicked pink hedgehog.

"These-these _things_ …! Th-they're gone! Tails and Knuckles are _gone!_ They took them!" Amy cried, frantically looking behind her.

"Amy, calm down. _Who_ took them?" Sonic asked, placing a hand on Amy's tense shoulder.

"I-I don't _know!_ " The action did nothing to calm her. "Th-they had _brains_ in their _stomach!_ They looked like robots! They're… _They're alien robots!_ " Amy shrieked.

Sonic just blinked at her. "Um… Just show me where they are."

Amy nodded frantically, and opened the door behind her. She swung it open, only to shriek again and stumble back in fright, knocking Sonic over in the process.

"What the-?!"

"That's them! _That's them!_ " Amy yelled, scooting backwards.

Sonic looked up after rubbing his head, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Five android-like robots marched their way into his house, and Sonic immediately got into a fighting stance.

The intruders were humanoid, with a blue gel-like body and a robotic-like skeleton that could be seen inside the gel. The robotic being had pink, hollow eye-sockets, and—true to Amy's word—had a brain in its stomach.

"Ugh. That's just nasty," Sonic grimaced.

"Kraang shall capture the ones known as the hedgehogs," The android said in a metallic voice.

"Say _what_ now?" Sonic growled, putting up his fists, "Sorry, pal, but you're gonna have to catch me, first!"

Sonic lunged at the first android, planting his foot in its face, and bouncing to the next one. He spun once in the air, and knocked the droid into the others. Sonic suddenly turned and scooped Amy up in his arms.

"Keep your head down," He ordered. Amy obeyed. Sonic lowered his head as well, and rammed straight through the androids, allowing them outside.

Sonic stopped dead when he saw about twenty more of the androids.

"Yeesh," Sonic put Amy back down, "No wonder Knuckles let himself get kidnapped. Amy, I'm counting on ya'; you got my back?"

"Always."

"Great; let's do it to it!" Sonic smiled, before shooting forwards. He curled into a ball and sliced right through about five of them as if they were nothing. They shortly exploded.

"Stop the ones that need to be stopped!" One of the androids ordered, holding up the gun it was carrying and taking aim.

"Uh oh."

Sonic frantically had to dodge, hop, and roll out of the way of the laser-like bullets. He whipped his head around when he heard Amy's terrified scream, and saw that she was being electrocuted by a rod of some kind.

" _Amy!_ " Sonic called, shooting forwards again. He curled into a ball and spin-dashed through the android that was shocking her, and knelt beside her to see if she was alright. "Amy, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" She replied. Amy sat up, shaking her head. She was about to say something else, but instead yelled, "Sonic, look out!"

Years of hearing this phrase made him learn not to even glance at what he couldn't see coming. Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms again and bolted away from the spot he was in.

Only then did he look back and see that another android had stabbed the ground he had been kneeling on with another electrified rod. Still running with Amy in hand, Sonic leapt into the air and started attacking the droids with all kicks alike. Once he landed, he glanced around to see even more of those androids filing out of a triangular portal of some kind.

"Oh, come _on!_ " Sonic groaned.

He placed Amy one the ground again, making sure she was steady before throwing himself at the robots again.

"These definitely aren't Eggman's 'bots!" Sonic hollered.

"You think?!" Amy snapped.

Sonic rolled his eyes and spin-dashed through a handful of the alien robots, which seemed to be more effective than kicks and punches.

He rushed back to Amy, seeing that their fighting space was becoming smaller and smaller.

"There's too many!" Amy panted, swinging her hammer at another android.

"We have to try!" Sonic replied, realizing the droids were leaving them with scarcely any room. "Lock arms with me!" Sonic suddenly shouted as he realized there were only about three feet between him and another android.

Amy did so, knowing what he was planning, and Sonic jumped into the air. Amy held her ground while Sonic planted his foot in an android's face. He started running on their faces as if lapping around a circular wall, Amy spinning in sync with him. This knocked a majority of the droids off their feet, only to be replaced by tons more robots.

"Ready?!" Sonic yelled.

"Always!" Amy shouted back.

They unlinked their arms, causing Sonic to be flung to the side, and Amy still spinning in place. Amy summoned her hammer just before she stopped spinning, and the added weight of her mallet let her continue spiraling, taking out ten androids at a time with every complete circle.

Sonic curled into a ball again, rocketing through a whole line of androids before springing off from one to the other and delivering fierce attacks.

They seemed to be doing well, but deep down, Sonic knew they were ridiculously outnumbered. Amy would eventually stop spinning, and Sonic, though his stamina was strong, would have to eventually stop for a breath.

" _Sonic!_ " Sonic's ears pricked to the sound of Amy yelling in pain again, but when he looked around for her, he couldn't see her through the sea of robots. While he was distracted, however, an android finally struck him with an electric rod, causing him to yell in pain, too. Sonic fell to his knees when the electricity ceased, with static dancing along his fur.

"The one known as the hedgehog will remain silent unless the one known as the hedgehog wishes to be restrained by Kraang, who is also known as the Kraang," The android babbled.

Sonic, although not completely understanding the robot's language pattern, got the gist of what it was saying.

"Yeah… How 'bout _no?!_ " Sonic shouted, giving a low kick and sweeping the android off of its feet.

Two other androids shocked him in response.

"Kraang," Sonic heard the android address another through the ringing in his ears, "The one known as the hedgehog is not being silenced by the Kraang. Perhaps it would be wise that Kraang use the substance known as sedative to silence the one known as the hedgehog."

 _This_ caught Sonic's attention. He couldn't rescue Amy—or Knuckles and Tails—if he was unconscious. Then again… Knuckles was probably sedated as well…

While Sonic was debating this, two androids dragged Amy over to him. She was conscious, which Sonic was grateful for, and the androids were guiding her by gripping her arms.

Sonic decided to stay silent; Amy was scared, and he wasn't going to make her even more nervous.

Sadly, the androids had already prepared a syringe, and they stuck it in the blue hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic gasped as the cold liquid seeped into his system, and he suddenly felt light-headed.

He saw Amy give him a look of horror, and Sonic tried to force his drooping eyes to stay open.

The two androids that had suggested the needle grabbed his limp arms and dragged him behind the androids that held Amy.

Sonic's world was becoming fuzzy around the edges, and he mentally cursed himself for getting captured like this.

The group came to the triangular portal, and all of the droids filed in behind the two hedgehogs. Sonic glanced around his surroundings, and found himself somewhere…very pink. Hundreds of other triangular portals were scattered throughout the strange dimension, and Sonic wondered if these robots were possibly taking them to a whole other world—or possibly a whole other universe. Briefly, he mused that it wouldn't be the firsts time.

They went through another portal, and Sonic found himself in some type of building that was made purely of metal and a glowing pink substance that ran in electrical circuits.

Sonic wondered why he hadn't fallen asleep yet from the drug, but then he figured that it was probably something to relax him; not knock him out completely.

And, boy, was he feeling it.

Eventually, the alien androids came to a room sorely lit by pink, and pink alone. Sonic looked around, noticing pink capsules that held hundreds of strange creatures inside of them, and they seemed to be hovering in mid-air. After a while of walking, Sonic spotted Knuckles and Tails in capsules of their own, and they spotted him and Amy as well.

Tails looked at Sonic worriedly, noticing the spaced-out look he wore. Sonic was unceremoniously thrown into a small capsule by himself and Amy was shoved into the one beside his. Amy instantly rose to her feet again, glaring at the androids, while Sonic stayed down, his limbs feeling like jelly.

Sonic landed in a position so that he was facing Tails, and the fox was talking to him through sign language.

' _What happened to you?'_ was the message.

For once, Sonic was glad that Tails forced him to learn the code of the hands. It really came in handy with the soundproof glass he was surrounded by.

Sonic, with effort, sent a message back to him.

' _Sedative.'_

' _Oh.'_

Sonic sighed, and shifted to get into a more comfortable position. He dragged his wobbly limbs to the side of the circular capsule, and leaned on it, his body forcing itself to relax. Sonic's eyes were utterly heavy, and he couldn't help but let his head lean on the glass as well. He tiredly gazed around at the other capsules, and at the creatures that occupied them.

A very built and man-like tiger, a black dog-like skeleton…thing, a plant-like monstrosity, a deformed, giant pigeon, a bat-like creature that was absolutely repulsive, and so much more. While he was gazing at the creatures, he noticed that some of them wore a hexagonal, pink badge-like device on their bodies. He also noticed that it was the creatures wearing the badges that were standing stiff-straight, and staring coldly into nothingness.

It creeped Sonic out.

Sonic's attention was brought back to Tails when he started waving his arms wildly, and sent him a question in sign language.

' _What are we going to do?'_

Sonic just looked at him and sighed, too tired to think straight. He shrugged and leaned against the glass again. It seemed that he didn't care, but Tails knew he just was drowsy, and that thinking up a plan now wouldn't be a good idea.

That, and the fact that the next time Sonic closed his eyes to blink, he found he couldn't open them again.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Kraang, does Kraang look as one would call Kraang…'fat?'" The man in the suit asked, his stiff lips moving almost mechanically.

"Kraang thinks that Kraang looks as one would call…'fit.' Does Kraang look to Kraang as one would call 'fat?'" The other man in the suit responded, identical to the one that asked the question.

"Kraang thinks that Kraang looks as one would call 'fit,'" The first man in the suit nodded.

"Let me settle this for you," a voice suddenly snickered, "You might not be fat, but you sure are ugly!"

" _Now!_ "

The two men whirled around upon hearing the two voices, and were suddenly knocked to the ground by two green blurs.

"Haha, nice one, Raph," the mutant in the orange mask chuckled.

"Guys, there's the porta-portal; let's get in there and get out before more Kraang come back," the purple-masked creature said, already running towards the triangular-shaped portal.

"Right behind you, Donnie!" The blue-masked turtle nodded, and they filed in behind the tallest mutant.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were on a mission of sorts tonight. April O' Neil, a close friend of theirs, was captured by their sworn enemies—the Kraang. The turtles swore to get her back, and that's just what they planned to do.

Once through the portal, Donatello used one of his many inventions to locate the next portal they needed to warp through. He located it with ease, and the four turtles jumped through that portal as well. They were met with metal and pink corridors, and hid behind crates in order to stay hidden.

"Ninja stealth mode…" Michelangelo chuckled, taking cover behind a crate with Raphael.

"Will you shut it, meathead?" Raphael hissed, knocking the younger turtle on the back of his head. "If they know we're here, we'll never find April."

The freckled turtle just stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

The four turtles eventually came to a door that held hundreds—if not thousands—of captives behind it, and Donatello immediately got to work. He pulled out a strange device, and held it up to the panel that required a key of some kind. The lights on the panel flickered, and the metal door slid open.

"We're in," Donatello smirked.

"Alright, guys; let's go. Everyone remember the plan?" Leonardo asked quietly, glancing at a particular turtle.

"Yes," they all replied.

"Mikey, are you sure?" The team leader crossed his arms.

"Yes," the youngest of the bunch smiled.

"Alright, explain it to me."

"Um…" Michelangelo's smile faltered a bit and he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Why don't _you_ explain it again? To be honest," the orange-masked turtle blocked his mouth from the view of Donatello and Raphael, "I don't think those two were listening."

Raphael rolled his emerald eyes.

"Fine," Leonardo sighed, "We go in, look for April, and get out before we get noticed. Got it?"

"Yep," Michelangelo grinned.

"Great; let's go. Stay quiet and out of sight."

The four brothers snuck into the giant prison and came to a hallway that forked into four different hallways. Each turtle took a different path, and each turtle found different types of prisoners at the end of each tunnel.

Leonardo found captives related to water.

Raphael found captives related to the sky.

Donatello found captives related to the ground.

Michelangelo found… Well, he wasn't quite sure.

The young turtle, seeing as hardly any guards were around, strolled casually through the corridors. Large capsules were on his left and right, and he stared at them in awe at—not the capsules themselves—but what was _inside_ of them.

Mutants—possibly some aliens—filled each and every one of them.

"Whoa…" The teen gaped, continuing through the seemingly endless prison.

He eventually came to a particular capsule that caught his eye. He hadn't noticed it before, but Michelangelo realized that all of the imprisoned creatures were either standing tall as he passed by, or at least giving him a hopeful glance. The creature in this capsule looked…almost sick. The young turtle briefly wondered if the poor thing needed help.

He caught the eye of a fox-looking creature, whose hands were pressed up against the glass of his container. He started making some weird hand motions to Michelangelo, but the turtle, not knowing sign language, merely waved. The fox creature gave him a deadpan, and pointed to the lock on his capsule.

"Oh," The orange-masked turtle blinked. He came to the foreign lock, looked it over, and eventually glanced back up at the fox, whose eyes were shining in hope.

The fox's gaze faltered when Michelangelo shrugged at him.

"Wait, maybe Donnie can help me!" Michelangelo exclaimed, smiling. The fox tilted his head and pointed to his ears. "Right, you can't hear me…" The turtle rubbed the back of his head. He pulled out his specially designed cell phone—the T-Phone—and dialed his older brother's number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey, Donnie, I found something really cool you might wanna check out."

" _Did you find April?_ "

"Oh, um… No, not yet, but-"

" _Mikey, this whole mission is supposed to be about finding April and saving her; we're not here to sight-see._ "

"Yeah, but Donnie-"

" _Don't 'but Donnie' me! Don't call again unless you find April!"_

The line was cut, and Mikey glared at his phone.

"Hey, maybe Raph'll listen to me!"

He quickly dialed in the tempered turtle's number.

" _Hello?"_

Michelangelo almost greeted him back, but figured that his brother wouldn't take him seriously, just like Donatello. Instead, he replied in a much more… urgent matter…

"Raph, help! I'm being ambushed by hundreds of Kraang! I can't fight them all by myself!"

" _I'm on my way! Just hold on! I'll call the others!_ "

The line was cut again, and Michelangelo smiled.

He could always count on good ol' Raph.

The young turtle turned back to the fox and gave him a thumbs up, which the fox happily returned.

In a matter of minutes, Michelangelo caught sight of Raphael rounding the corner to the hall he was in, staring intently at his cell phone. When he looked up, expecting to see androids everywhere, he watched dumbly as his younger sibling played 'rock, paper, scissors' with an imprisoned alien of sorts.

"Mikey, you're okay!" Raphael exclaimed, bringing his brother into a hug. After a moment, Raphael froze. "You're… okay… You're not… surrounded by Kraang…" He released his brother.

"You had me worried sick! Don't do that ever again! I called Leo and Donnie and everything!"

"Calm down, Raph! I can explain-"

"Mikey!"

Both Raphael and Michelangelo turned to see their other brothers meet up with them.

"You're okay!" Donatello smiled. "Wait a second… If you're okay, then-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know; I lied to get you guys to come down here! But I have a good reason! Look, these-"

"Mikey, we're wasting time; you could've gotten caught, yelling like you were to Raph over the phone," Leonardo scolded.

"Yeah, I _know_ , but-"

"No 'buts', we're leaving _now_ ," the team leader dismissed, turning to head deeper into the prison. Donatello and Raphael followed him, but Michelangelo just stared disbelievingly at his brothers.

" _No_."

All three of them froze. They slowly turned around to stare at their youngest sibling. He almost _never_ refused an order; especially one as simple as getting a move-on.

"These guys _need_ our help," Michelangelo gestured to the alien fox, "And I'm not leaving them here." He stood defiantly, his fists clenched at his sides and his gaze _daring_ anyone to argue with him.

Finally, Leonardo understood why Michelangelo was acting so demanding. The four capsules the young turtle had pointed out were holding alien—perhaps mutated—creatures that looked as if they belonged in the same place. One of the creatures was lying down, as if weak, and Leonardo finally gave in to the desperate turtle.

"Fine. Donnie, unlock the capsules. Raph, you get the one that's in bad shape. Mikey," the eldest brother inspected the youngest, "make sure your new friends don't get in the way."

"Right!" Michelangelo grinned, turning to the fox creature again, and giving him another thumbs up.

Donatello picked the locks on all four capsules, and, with a hiss, they all slid open.

The fox hopped out of his containment and looked at Michelangelo with a look of sheer gratitude.

"Thanks a lot, mister! We really owe you one!"

"No problem," Michelangelo smiled.

"Excuse me, um, fox kid…? Are these your only friends here? Are there more of you?" Leonardo asked, jerking his head to the other three creatures. The turtle couldn't help but notice that the fox had two tails.

The fox laughed and shook his head, "No, it's just us. And my name is Tails. This is Knuckles, Amy, and… Sonic!"

The twin-tailed fox cub ran over to Raphael, who was carefully trying to find a way to pick up the hedgehog without nicking himself on the millions of quills sticking out of the anthrop.

"Don't worry, I got this," the red creature named Knuckles said, waving Raphael off. He scooped up the unconscious blue creature in his arms, and turned back to the turtles, smirking. Oh, how he would blackmail Sonic for this.

"Right; Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and _'Sonic!'_. Got it," Michelangelo nodded, pointing to each alien in turn. "Will your friend be okay?" He asked, pointing to Sonic.

"I think he'll be alright. All those androids did was sedate him so he couldn't run off. Sonic doesn't take kindly to being kidnapped," Tails chuckled.

"Alright, if you say so," the youngest of the four turtles nodded.

"So are you four mutants, or…?" Raphael started, staring at the bunch of animals.

"'Mutants'…? No, we're Mobians," Tails explained.

"I hate to interrupt; but we have a girl to find," Donatello suddenly said, pointing deeper into the prison.

"Oh, so that's what you guys were arguing about earlier," Tails realized. "What do they look like? We could help; right?" He turned to Knuckles and Amy, and they nodded.

"Okay, then. I'm Leonardo, that's Raphael, that's Donatello, and this is Michelangelo. Mikey'll fill you in on what we're doing," The leader explained, "Let's go find April."

* * *

"Wait, so they're your brothers?" Amy asked.

"Yeah; Leo's the oldest, Raph's the second oldest, Donnie's the third oldest, and I'm the youngest," Michelangelo smiled.

"And you're ninja… turtles…?" Tails tilted his head.

"Yeah; pretty cool, huh?" The young turtle grinned. "Enough about us; I wanna know about you guys!"

"Well, I'm a fox, Knuckles is an echidna-"

"A what?"

"An echidna," Knuckles repeated, shifting the slumbering mass of quills in his arms. He was _so_ going to blackmail the hedgehog with this.

"Oh, yeah…! Never heard of it," Michelangelo shrugged.

Knuckles sighed in annoyance.

"You get used to it after a while," Raphael chimed from in front of them, having been listening to the conversation.

"Anyways, Amy and Sonic are both hedgehogs, and that's pretty much it," Tails finished.

"Yeah, but… You're different colors… Aren't hedgehogs brown…?" Michelangelo asked.

"Well, we're not your everyday hedgehogs," Amy giggled.

"And Tails has, well… two tails," Michelangelo observed.

"Yeah, I was born that way," Tails replied, swishing his namesakes.

"And Knuckles has… nails coming out of his hands…"

"They're knuckclaws," Knuckles snapped.

"Oh, so you're like Wolverine!" Michelangelo gasped.

"What? I look nothing like a wolverine!" Knuckles growled.

"Guys, look!" Suddenly came from the front.

Everyone took cover behind the metal crates that always seemed to be conveniently placed where the turtles needed them.

A lone capsule, surrounded by Kraang droids, held a red-headed girl that sat stubbornly in the center of her cell with her arms crossed.

"That's her!" Donatello exclaimed, pulling out his lock-pick.

"Man… there are Kraang dudes everywhere…" Michelangelo observed, poking his head further above the giant crate he was behind.

"Mikey, get down!" Raphael hissed.

Unfortunately, Raphael's command caught a Kraang droid's attention, and the skeleton-looking robot turned its head. The metallic whine of motors working in the android's neck while it scanned the area caught all of the other Kraang's attention.

"The ones called 'the turtles' have infiltrated Kraang's prison with the ones known as 'mobians,' who are working with the ones known as 'the turtles.'" One of the androids reported to no one in particular.

"Kraang will annihilate the ones known as 'the turtles,' while Kraang will annihilate the ones known as 'mobians.'" Another took aim with its gun.

"Kraang agrees."

"Destroy them!"

Dozens upon dozens of Kraang started firing at the turtles and the mobians. The beings from different worlds scattered, and, without even having said a word, began fighting.

Leonardo unsheathed his pair of katana, twisting and flipping while wielding his swords.

Raphael slid his pair of sai out from their respectful place in his belt, and started stabbing away at the Kraang.

Donatello, using his Bo staff, propelled himself upwards, where he flipped once, and smacked three Kraang droids clear across the prison.

Michelangelo, laughing in glee, pulled out his nun chucks, twirling them in his hands and, using the sharp point that poked out of his pair of weapons, hooked a droid and slung it into four others.

"Hot-"

Michelangelo hooked another android.

"-Nun chuck-"

He yanked it to the side, almost ripping off its torso in the process.

"- _Fury!_ "

The Kraang droid was hurled into six others, having an almost domino effect on the robots behind them.

" _Yeah, boy!_ " The young turtle laughed in triumph. His baby blue eyes suddenly caught a blur of yellow, and he stared in awe as his new fox friend's tails spun around each other, and he actually took flight.

Tails suddenly dived down, sticking his feet out from under him at the last second, and smashing one of the robot's head into pieces. Using his momentum, the kit spun once, ramming his tails into nearby androids.

"Nice!" His ears pricked to hear Michelangelo's voice, and Tails turned and smiled sheepishly at him.

The fox suddenly ducked when he spotted a silver blur heading for him, and he looked to see a smashed android on the ground behind him.

"What the-…?" Michelangelo blinked, walking closer to the deformed droid.

"Don't worry," Tails assured him, "It's just Amy."

As if on cue, both turtle and fox turned around when they heard a battle cry of sorts.

"And _that's_ for scaring me earlier!" The pink hedgehog yelled, hammering another android at the emphasized word.

"And _that's_ for taking us!" Another swing.

"And _this—_ " Amy started hammering at every word, " _—is—for—hurting—my—Sonic!_ "

The enraged girl stood panting after that, glaring at the many androids she had just dissembled.

"Whoa; that girl's got skills," Michelangelo smiled, impressed. He blinked in confusion when he realized something. "Where'd she get that hammer…?"

"No one knows," Tails shrugged.

"A little— _urgh_ —help over here, guys!" Everyone turned their heads to see Knuckles trying to fight with an unconscious Sonic in his hands, but ultimately failing.

Tails, Amy, and Michelangelo rushed to his aid, and took out the androids surrounding him with almost no effort.

Looking around, Michelangelo saw that all of the Kraang droids guarding April's capsule were defeated.

"Alright, Donnie, go unlock April's capsule; we gotta move fast," Leonardo said, coming closer to the mobians with Raphael behind him.

"Right," The tall turtle nodded, pulling out his lock pick.

While the group came together again, a certain hedgehog suddenly decided to join the real world again.

" _Uhnn_ …" He grunted, shifting in strong, red arms. Emerald eyes slid out from under blue eye-lids, and he groggily lifted his head up. "Wha's goin' on…?" He slurred.

"Sure, wake up _after_ the fight," Knuckles scoffed, but nonetheless helped the hedgehog to his feet.

"Wh-…What fight…?" He blinked tiredly.

"Sonic!"

The blue anthrop was suddenly tackled into a bear hug, and Sonic's foggy head was forcefully yanked back into clarity.

"Sonic, I'm so glad you're okay!" Amy squealed, burying her muzzle into his chest.

"Uh… Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sonic answered on an auto-pilot of sorts. He was glancing around confusedly, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Aw! You and your sister are so cute together!" Michelangelo smiled, clasping his hands together beside his cheek.

"Uh… what…? Amy's not my sister!" Sonic exclaimed quickly.

"But you're… Then you're cousins…?" The young turtle tried again, his grin being replaced by a look of confusion.

"No; we're just friends," Sonic replied a bit more calmly, pulling out of Amy's hug. He suddenly shook his head, "Forget that; what's going on; who are they?"

"I'm Michelangelo! Everyone calls me Mikey," The orange-masked turtle introduced himself. "That's Leo, Raph, and Donnie; they're my brothers."

Sonic nodded, though his eyes said that he was still skeptical about the mutant.

"They rescued us," Tails chipped in, solving a major piece in Sonic's puzzle.

All confusion and uncertainty left the hedgehog's eyes at that statement.

"Oh! Sorry; I didn't realize. I'm Sonic, Sonic the-"

"Yeah, I know," Michelangelo interrupted, not rudely, but excitedly. "Your brothers and your sister—sorry—your _cousin_ said you can run really fast. I wanna race as soon as we get out of here; I'm the fastest out of those three slowpokes," the young turtle gestured to his siblings, who were rolling their eyes at the mild insult.

"Wait, you think we're…?" Amy started, glancing from Tails to Knuckles.

Tails and Sonic just blinked, and Tails almost corrected the turtle, but a loud laughter interrupted him.

Knuckles was bending over with his hands on his knees, howling in laughter. "Y-you-…! You think that _I'm_ …" Another moment of just laughing. "Related to _him?_ " Knuckled pointed to Sonic.

"Grow up, Knuckles," Amy huffed.

Tails rolled his eyes and tried to explain again, "Sonic is my adopted brother, but Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy are in no way related to each other."

"Wait, so there're more of you?"

"Well, technically, yes-"

"Got it!" Suddenly rang from the container April was being held in, and everyone looked to see Donatello pumping his fist in triumph.

"Guys! You made it!" The red haired girl exclaimed, hopping out of her container. She hugged Donatello gratefully, and turned to smile at the other three turtles.

"Good to have you back, April," Leonardo nodded.

"Uh, guys…? I think we _gotta go!_ " Michelangelo warned, pointing down a hallway behind them. Everyone looked to see dozens upon dozens of Kraang droids marching their way, and Leonardo quickly looked for an escape route.

"This way!" Leonardo's head turned when he heard the blue hedgehog blurt that out, and everyone followed him down an empty hallway.

Leonardo blinked in surprise when the spiky alien kept in front while he and his brothers ran full speed. Michelangelo caught this as well, and sprinted up the side wall in order to pass his brothers. He sprung off of the wall and landed in front of Leonardo, running right beside Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wow, you _are_ fast if you can keep up with me!" Michelangelo smirked.

"That a challenge?" Sonic's eyes sparked in mild interest. He was somewhat used to racing people who didn't know him, and he was used to them thinking they were faster because of this. Sonic was about to blow the turtle's mind.

"If you can keep up!" Michelangelo suddenly bolted forward, putting about twenty feet of the hallway between him and the hedgehog.

Raphael blinked in surprise after he saw his younger brother run full speed ahead; he never really noticed that Michelangelo was so fast.

Sonic smirked, and pumped his legs faster; he absolutely loved the challenge he was given.

The hedgehog caught up to Michelangelo, whose breathing was still normal, and his stride never faltering. They ran side by side, weaving through the hallways, laughing in joy as they charged into adrenaline.

The last bit of grogginess left Sonic's head, and he could feel the relief as new energy sprouted inside of him. Momentarily forgetting about his opponent, Sonic went even faster; his legs nothing but a blur.

Michelangelo stared in awe as the hedgehog raced forward, turned a corner, and disappeared. He smiled at his new friends' talent, and strained to catch back up with him. He turned the corner he saw Sonic take, expecting him to be only ten feet away from him, and saw…

…No blue hedgehog.

Michelangelo almost sprinted again, but suddenly remembered his brothers, and Sonic's team; they couldn't run as fast as he and Sonic could. Chuckling to himself, Michelangelo turned around and jogged back to the group. It didn't take long to find them, seeing as how they had sprinted after Michelangelo and Sonic shortly after they'd begun their race.

"I guess Sonic won…?" Tails smirked.

Michelangelo nodded, "Yeah. He's really, _really_ fast! Faster than anything I've ever seen!"

Sonic's friends were a little surprised at the turtle's boundless energy. He had just raced with Sonic… Shouldn't he be gasping for air by now…? Yes, the young turtle was a bit out of breath, but was still energetic, nonetheless.

"C'mon, slowpokes; what's taking so long? I found the exit to this dump, if you're interested."

Everyone looked behind Michelangelo to see Sonic casually leaning on the wall with his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I, for one, am about done with today, so let's get the heck outta here," Raphael said, walking past the blue hedgehog.

"He's right," Leonardo nodded, "When we get to the portal that leads to the others, those Kraang droids are going to be everywhere."

"Let's go," Sonic smirked, and took off towards the portals. Everyone followed him after a brief nod, and they soon came to the portal Sonic was talking about. Everyone jumped through, and, after a moment of calculating from Donatello, found the portal that led to the turtles' home.

"Great, now all I have to do is find your portal, and we're all set," the purple-masked turtle reported, pulling out some of his gear again.

"There's no time," Sonic stopped him, seeing countless androids charging towards them, "We gotta move; _now!_ "

"What?! Sonic, I have to get back to the master emerald; we can't go with them!" Knuckles snatched Sonic's arm just as he was about to order everyone into the pink triangle.

"Knuckles, I wanna get back home, too, but we're gonna have to put that on hold! I'm not putting you all in any more danger! Tails, Amy; get through that portal! I'll hold the droids off!" Sonic turned his head to the two younger mobians, and they hesitated only a moment before nodding.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello gave each other a glance before hopping through their way home.

"C'mon, guys; our world's not that bad! Earth is a cool planet!" Michelangelo assured Tails and Amy, removing his attention from the Kraang droids, who had begun to aim their guns at the group.

"Earth?" Tails gawked.

What were the odds…?

" _Oh,_ no! I'm _not_ going back to that planet again!" Knuckles growled, fists clenched, "I have to get back to the master emerald!"

Michelangelo blinked in confusion.

"Wait, you've been to earth before…? How did-"

"There's no time for that right now! _Move!_ " Sonic barked, shoving an unsuspecting Knuckles towards the portal. The echidna stumbled and fell through the lit up hole through space and—quite possibly—time.

Was Sonic the only one aware of the guns that were now being triggered?!

Michelangelo jumped through the portal as well, followed shortly by Amy.

Tails and Sonic shared a glance, nodded, and jumped through the portal.

"Shut it off! _Shut it off! Shutitoffshutitoffshutitoff!_ " Mikey shouted, diving to the ground as the laser-like bullets practically chased him just as he exited the portal. With all of the mobians out of the dreaded dimension, Raphael unsheathed his sai and chunked it at the device that kept the portal open. The pink light flickered, and the small, metal piece fell to the ground, destroying the portal as it did so.

Everyone stood up, glancing at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"We should get back home; the Kraang are bound to come back, and we need to be gone by then," Leonardo spoke up, nodding off towards the streets.

Sonic nodded numbly, gazing around at what the orange-masked turtle had claimed to be Earth. He didn't recognize anything at all. The only thing he did remember to be the same was the night sky and the full moon over their heads. They were standing on a roof-top of a four-story building, overlooking a small part of the civilization they had arrived in.

"I hate to sound dumb, but what city is this?" Tails asked, as if reading his brother's thoughts.

"Manhattan, New York," Donatello blinked, "Why?"

"Is Station Square anywhere near here?" Sonic asked.

"…What…?" The purple-masked turtle sputtered. "I've never heard of that; you must be thinking of somewhere else."

"Ah… Alright, then…" Only Tails caught the almost unnoticeable disappointment in his big brother's voice. "Lead the way," Sonic said to Leonardo.

Leonardo nodded again, and jumped off of the rooftop. Everyone followed him, and they came to a dark alley with a lid in the ground below a balcony of sorts.

Raphael plucked the metallic circle out of the ground, and stepped back, gesturing for everyone to enter.

"Wait, we're going into the sewers…?" Amy asked in disgust. "I thought we were going to your home."

"We are," Michelangelo blinked, looking at the pink hedgehog as if she had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

Three of the turtles jumped down into the underground passageways, with Raphael holding the lid up for them. Tails and Knuckles shortly followed in reluctance, but Amy just huffed and crossed her arms.

"C'mon, Amy; it's not that bad," Sonic chuckled, "You've been through worse."

The pink hedgehog sighed and jumped climbed down the ladder that led into to the sewers.

"Go ahead; I'll be down in a Sonic Second," Sonic winked, taking the lid from Raphael. He nodded and hopped down the hole as well. Sonic gazed up at the sky, inspecting the moon as closely as possible.

It was completely whole—it wasn't half-way covered by metallic pipes and plates at all.

It wasn't the same moon that Sonic had seen last time he'd been to Earth.

It wasn't the same moon that had been nearly destroyed by Sonic's nemesis.

It wasn't the same moon that he and Chris remembered each other by.

Sonic sighed and began to climb down the ladder, sliding the entrance to the sewers shut again.


	2. Chapter 1

Unlikely Friends

Chapter 1

By: Soniclover28

"So, wait," Amy said as they trudged through the sewers, "you guys and a rat have to live down here because of the humans?"

"Yeah," Leonardo replied, "They're not exactly kind to anything that's, y'know…"

"Different," Knuckles finished, his violet eyes betraying a flash of bitterness.

"Right. Only one's that actually like us are April, Casey, Mr. Murakami and that other guy," Mikey said, shrugging, "The other guys—not so much."

"Yeah, the Earth we went to was the same way," Tails chimed, "It was a miracle we met the one family that wouldn't turn us in to some scientist or something."

"Well, not all humans are bad," April said, though she couldn't help but feel like the creatures before her were forgetting she was there. Listening.

Knuckles gave a 'humph' and Amy gave him a glare, but Tails and Sonic nodded at the red-headed girl in acknowledgment.

The group chatted about each other—questions and the like—before they eventually came to the turtles' home in an old abandoned subway. They went through the turnstiles, some—Michelangelo—jumping over them and did a flip at the bottom of the short flight of concrete stairs.

Sonic and his group took in the mutants' home—a pit on the far right that looked to be a living room of sorts, and beyond that a large pair of metal doors, an arched hallway to the left that seemed to lead to other rooms, a room with paper and wooden doors at the back and a doorway with a couple of curtains at the entrance next to it.

It was more than the Mobians had expected, especially since it was so close to the sewers.

And then the rat appeared from the paper and wooden doors.

"My sons, you have returned safely," He said, "And you seemed to have gotten a few friends." The six-foot-something mutant's eyes roamed over his visitors, his ears pricked in interest.

"Hai, Sensei—we helped them escape from the Kraang," Leo explained, gesturing to the four aliens.

"It was my idea!" Mikey piped, his baby blue eyes shining, "They're really cool, Sensei! And tough, too—they can fight just as good as us."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Mike—they're a little small," Raphael smirked.

"Say what?" Knuckles' eyes narrowed in the red-banded turtle's direction. "I could take you lizards any day."

"We're turtles, needle-nose—can't you see the shell?" Raph retorted, turning to face the red echidna.

"Enough, Raphael, these are our guests and I will not tolerate any fighting between the lot of you," the rat said, casting a glance at Knuckles. Then, his gaze landed on the blue hedgehog, "I presume you are the leader."

"Yeah, how'd you figure that?" Sonic asked, stepping forward a bit.

"You stand with pride and radiate the aura of a warrior," the rat said wisely, stoking the hair that hung from his chin. "Your eyes hold wisdom that only comes from pain and many a battle fought."

"I guess so," Sonic chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks, heh."

"I am Hamato Yoshi. You may call me Splinter. Welcome to our home," the rat introduced with a bow.

"Oh, yeah—introductions," Sonic grinned, and gestured to his team. "This is Amy, Knuckles and Tails. I'm Sonic—Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It is a pleasure to meet you four," Splinter gave a small smile and the nod of a head.

"Okay, if we're done here, we need to figure something out—why the Kraang are capturing all these different creatures from other worlds," Donnie suddenly cut in. "I mean, I saw some pretty weird stuff in there."

"What do you think they're doing with them, Donnie?" Mikey asked, "I even saw some of the guys we knew in there."

"What?" Leo demanded.

"Yeah, you guys didn't see?" Mikey blinked, suddenly aware of all the eyes on him. "I-I mean Tigerclaw and Rahzar and Snakeweed and-and I think I saw Spider-byte—"

"Wait, you mean even Shredder's goons were in there? Wow, the Kraang must'a upped their game," Raph crossed his arms, a scowl taking form on his face.

"Well, while I was there I saw a lot of them, too. I think maybe even that pigeon guy was there," April chimed, "But some of them, I don't know, seemed… out of it."

Donatello was about to comment, but a loud yawn cut him off, and he turned to see Michelangelo rubbing his eyes with a fist.

"This is obviously an important matter, but perhaps a rest would do you all some good," Splinter said, addressing the whole group.

"Sounds like a plan," April smiled, and turned to her rescuers. "I bet my dad's worried sick—I need to go home and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble. Thanks again for the save, guys."

The turtles smiled at her and Donnie actually received a hug from the girl before she gave a final goodbye to the entire group and left them for the night.

"Raph and I'll get you guys some blankets—are you guys okay with sleeping on the couch?" Leo asked, preparing to go get said items.

"Thanks but I'll be sleeping outside tonight—maybe go see the city," Sonic said, and was already heading for the turnstiles.

"Yeah, but you'll be seen," Donnie called after him, "it's dangerous up there; there's mutants and the Foot Clan are all over the place."

"I'll be fine—I doubt some Feet gang could catch me," Sonic smirked. "And who knows, maybe I'll get some action."

"I'm starting to like this guy," Raph muttered to Leonardo quietly.

"See ya' tomorrow," Sonic gave a two-fingered salute and dashed out of the substation, and when Mikey ran after him to watch him bolt down the abandoned railway, he was already gone.

* * *

 _(Tails' P.O.V.)_

It was twenty minutes after everyone had gone to bed when I decided I couldn't sleep. I knew I needed rest, but who could after a day like today? And to top it all off, we were rescued by _ninja turtles_ …

It sounded ridiculous.

But, hey, wasn't that the norm now that I knew Sonic? I swear—he's a magnet for trouble.

I was lying on the couch in the pit of the turtles' living room, and Amy was down at the other end. Knuckles had taken one of the bean bags and had fallen asleep almost immediately, despite grumbling about how he was just getting used to sleeping back at his shrine.

I rolled over on my side, letting my tails curl up around me like a blanket, and took in the stray pizza slices and occasional wrapper or magazine on the floor of the pit. A lone T.V. and a case of V.C.R. tapes (Wasn't that what Chris had called them?) next to it was about the only entertainment I could find in this place, but my nose had caught the scent of oil, machinery and chemicals as soon as I'd entered the home.

My eyes traced the pipes that ran along the concrete walls, and my ears pricked to hear the constant drip of water somewhere. My mind drifted back to the creatures that had saved us—we weren't used to being rescued, as we were usually the rescu _ers_. I was thankful for them, though. Who knew what would've happened had the one in the orange not glance our way?

What was his name again?

Leonardo?

No, that was the red one, I think. Or maybe the purple one. Eh, who knew? I'd get it eventually.

That kept my mind busy for a while, trying to figure out the names to faces. Eventually, my mind drifted off, and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _(Third Person P.O.V.)_

Mikey woke with a start—how could he not? There were guests in the lair to tend to!

He checked his clock on his nightstand and decided that it was a reasonable time to start the day. Mikey grabbed his orange bandanna from the skateboard wheel he hooked it on last night, and, after tying it around his head, burst out of his room and into the lair.

Using the best ninja-stealth he could muster up, he crept up to the pit, and saw that his new friends were still asleep. He counted them—tried to remember their names, too—and realized that the blue one was still gone. Mikey briefly wondered if the speedy little guy would get lost in all the sewer tunnels. He almost pondered on it, but an abrupt rumble from his stomach caught his attention.

' _Breakfast…'_ He thought, and headed towards the kitchen.

Nodding his head to a tune he'd recently gotten stuck in his head, the resident chef decided to make pancakes, and started gathering ingredients.

* * *

He woke up to something fiddling with his shoe.

Sonic opened an emerald eye, and saw a pigeon sitting on the tip of one of his red sneakers. He smirked ever so slightly, and opened his other eye. He dared not move—he kept his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded behind his head. He didn't want to scare the little bird. Sonic watched it for a bit as it pecked and hopped about his shoes.

' _It sure looks like an ordinary bird. Looks exactly like the one's back on Chris' world,'_ Sonic thought, and finally made a move to get up from under the water-tower on the roof of an apartment building, which made the pigeon scramble away and take flight over the streets.

He stood and stretched, taking in the city at dawn—chilly and still bustling despite the sun just starting to peek over the horizon.

' _Chris…'_

Man, he missed the kid.

And it didn't help that the last time he'd seen him was in a rocket made by Dr. Eggman— _Eggman,_ of all people—shooting into space.

It was killing Sonic not knowing if he'd made it home alright.

' _Oh, well. No need to get bummed out over it. What happens, happens.'_

With that in mind, he knew he needed to get back to his friends. He'd felt he could trust those turtles, but he needed to be careful—a new world meant new challenges, which meant more precautions.

' _Or, more adventures,'_ Sonic thought with a smirk, and proceeded off of the rooftop he'd slept on. He hopped down the sides of the fire-escapes, and down into the alley the turtles had brought them to the night before. Sonic lifted up the manhole, and hopped down into the sewers.

* * *

Raphael yawned again as he walked into the kitchen—the smell of pancakes and bacon had drawn him from his room. He almost jumped when he saw three of the four creatures they'd rescued last night sitting at the table. Mikey was sitting with them, chatting and storytelling and going on and on about who-knows-what. They all turned their eyes to Raph as he entered, and he found himself staring at them dumbly.

"Uh… Hey," He sputtered.

The pink girl and the fox boy greeted him back, but the red one merely returned back to his food.

"Hey, bro! I made pancakes," Mikey smiled and gestured to the dozens of pancakes sitting on the counter.

With that, Raph clicked into his usual self. "I thought I smelled somethin' funny," He smirked. Nonetheless he made himself a helping and stood beside Mikey, leaning on the table as he ate.

"These are really good," one of the creatures said—the pink one.

"You're welcome, uhm…"

"Amy," The hedgehog said, and a smile tugged at her pale face.

"Right, heh," Mikey replied, and seemed to remember something. "So, where's that super-fast guy, Sonic?"

"He'll be here soon, I'm sure," Tails replied (Raph remembered his name the easiest because of the two tails he had. Especially since he'd caught a glimpse of the fox actually using them to fly; that'd almost cost him a laser to the head.). "Sonic always comes back." The yellow fox smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the light of the kitchen.

"No matter how much you don't want him to," Knuckles muttered. The red rodent continued with his pancakes, while Amy gave him an eye roll.

"Don't mind him," She said, "Knuckles is just a grump."

"Ha-ha, he sounds like you, Raph," Mikey said, nudging his older brother with an elbow.

Raph glared back at him in annoyance, swallowed the bit of pancake in his mouth and knocked him on the back of the head with his fist.

* * *

Knuckles watched in slight amusement as the red-banded turtle went into a long explanation of why he was nothing like him, or any rodent, for that matter.

When the hot-headed turtle was finished, the orange-banded one (Mikey, Knuckles thought his name was) turned his attention on Knuckles.

"So, remember when we were about to jump through the portal yesterday? I remember you saying something about a gem, or something," Mikey said, his eyes shining in curiosity.

"The master emerald," Knuckles muttered, his violet eyes piercing the freckled turtle's baby blue. "It's very powerful, and I'm its guardian."

"The thing holds up an entire island," Amy chimed, "It's really cool."

"What do you mean, 'holds up'?" the red-banded turtle asked.

"Wait, you guys have a floating island?" Mikey asked, and he actually stood up from his seat at the table.

"Yeah, it's called Angel Island," Tails explained, "If something were to happen to the master emerald, the island would fall into the ocean—it's a wonder it hasn't sunk, yet."

"Exactly, and that's why I need to get back to it as soon as possible. Who knows what could happen to—"

"Don't worry, Knux; I'm sure your pet rock's fine."

The new voice grabbed everyone's attention, and they all looked to see Sonic leaning against the wall beside the doorway. How long had he been there?

"Hey, you're back," Amy greeted, "Where've you been?"

"Out." Sonic shrugged, and plucked himself from the wall. Knuckles rolled his eyes and could practically _feel_ Amy wanting to tackle him into a hug.

Just then the two turtles that hadn't been in the kitchen came in, one holding a mug and the other holding a tray consisting of tea cups.

"Oh, everyone's in here," The one with the tray said. The blue-banded turtle dropped the tray off in the sink while the purple-banded one refilled his cup with what Knuckles guessed was coffee.

"Hey, Leo, Donnie, these guys have a floating island back on their world!" Mikey said before anyone could do anything else. "And a huge gem thing that holds it in the air!"

* * *

Donnie paused in pouring his coffee, and looked over at Mikey skeptically. "Really?" He asked, and heard the 'are you kidding me' in his own voice.

"Hard to believe, I know," the fox piped up. "I didn't believe it until I saw it."

"Yes, well, uhm… can you explain how that works?" Donnie asked the little fox. Something had told him that the twin-tailed anthropic was the resident genius.

"I can explain a lot of things; how that island works is not one of them," the fox admitted. "But believe me, it's there."

"Oh. Okay, then," Donnie replied, and, a full cup of coffee in hand, headed out of the kitchen again. Just before he stepped through the doorway, however, he caught the young fox's eye again and asked, "Would you like to see my lab?"

Blue eyes shining in excitement, the fox kit bolted out of his chair and past Donatello.

"Race ya'!" He called.

Donnie chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before following him.

* * *

Amy watched as the two scientists left the room, and turned her gaze back to her hero—back to Sonic. She watched as he strode across the kitchen to sit on the stool Tails had just abandoned on the other side of Knuckles. Mikey gave him a plate of pancakes, which Sonic thanked him for, and Amy found herself staring intently as he ate.

And then he caught her.

Amy tore her gaze away quickly, sure she blushing.

She risked a glance back at the blue hedgehog, and found that he'd already resumed eating. Amy listened quietly as the group of boys chatted, adjusting her pink dress and headband while they did. She wiped a smudge off of her pink, white striped boots, and polished the golden bangles on her wrist that held her gloves in place.

She cleared her throat and was about to speak when Sonic came in with:

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

The freckled turtle—the one who'd been the most hospitable—lit up and practically bounded out of the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll show ya'!"

Sonic blinked, smiled, and ate his food at sonic speed (quite literally) before bolting after the turtle.

"Ugh, there he goes again," Amy sighed, and propped her hand up on her cheek. She glanced up at the two remaining turtles—the red and blue banded ones—and gave a smirk. "He always that hyper?"

"Mikey? You have no idea," The blue-banded one replied.

"You should see him when he gets his hands on sugar." Raphael rolled his eyes as he said this, and Amy couldn't help but smile.

"You guys love him, though, I can tell," She said. The pink hedgehog sat up.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I just wanna tie him up and leave him in a box somewhere," Raphael scoffed, and took another bite of his pancakes.

Leonardo—the blue-banded one—rolled his eyes and said, "He can be a handful, but he usually means well."

"Says the paint-balloon he threw at you the other day," Raphael muttered, his emerald eyes darting over to his older brother.

Even Knuckles had to laugh at that one.

"So, what, do you guys just let it slide?" The echidna asked, his lips curled up into a sneer.

"No, not every time," Leo defended, "Like, uhm, that one time…"

"Leo doesn't 'get back'," Raph smirked, "But I do. One time he slipped a cockroach into my shell—and guess who woke up the next day with his hands glued together?"

"Ha-ha, nice," Knuckles smirked.

Amy just rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled.

* * *

5

Leonardo breathed in deeply as he went through the very delicate and practiced motions of his kata—of his daily stretches and daily pace through the art of ninjistu.

His brothers joined him in the kata, all of them moving with grace and in perfected synchronization. The beings from Mobius were there, too—watching and listening respectfully while sitting on their knees.

Master Splinter was watching their every move, Leo could tell. The rat would be looking for errors—a low elbow, a misplaced foot—so that he could correct his sons.

When the four brothers finished the kata and bowed with their fist in their palm, Leo glanced over at the four aliens with them, and couldn't help but smirk.

The red and blue creature looked a bit bored—reminded Leo of Raph and Mikey—while the pink girl and the young fox looked politely interested.

"No offense," Sonic said, "But if that's how you guys fight, I'm a little worried for you."

Of course, the hedgehog was smiling—kidding—but Leo couldn't help but stick his chest out in defense.

Donnie, however, beat him to the punch.

"They're katas—they improve your patience, and we usually go through them slowly so that when the time comes, we can do it quicker—and perfectly."

"Oh, okay," The red creature sneered and gave a toothy grin, "Makes sense, you guys being turtles, and all."

"You little—" Raphael flared, and took a step forward. Leo stopped him, but a challenging smirk creeped on his face.

"This calls for a spar."

"Oooh, I'm so scared," Knuckles mocked, smiling all the way. He stood up, his hands on his hips and showing off his knuckclaws. Sonic stood up, too, a smirk gracing his tan lips, and his ear twitched.

"I don't think you know what you're getting into," The blue hedgehog said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We've handled an alien invasion, bro," Mikey chirped, and came to stand beside his brothers. "I think we can handle you, too."

"Yeah, all thirty-six inches of you," Donnie smirked, and crossed his arms confidently. The meter-sized aliens were all on their feet by now.

" _Oh_ ," Amy said, and with the flick of her hand, a mallet the size of _her_ appeared in her hands, "It's on."

"If you all wish to spar, there is no room for eight brawlers here. Shall we hold a tournament of sorts?" Splinter asked. The old rat was standing, too, amused by the exchange of banter.

The group of teens glanced at each other, and, decision made, Sonic and Leo responded:

"Oh, yeah!"

The first two competitors were about to brawl when April walked into the dojo unexpectedly with someone behind her.

"April, Casey!" Mikey bounded from his position by his brothers to tackle the visitors in a hug.

"He-hey, Mikey," April greeted, "Hey… the rest of you."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Who's this?" Sonic came right up to the person that had trailed behind April, a teenage boy that had messy black hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and ripped up jeans, and simple sneakers. When he smiled, he revealed his front-toothless mouth, and Sonic couldn't help but get a slight 'Shadow' vibe from him.

"Casey Jones," The boy said in a voice laced with arrogance. "So, you're the new kids in town, eh?"

"Yeah, and you must be the 'puck master' we've heard about," Sonic smirked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. These're my friends—Amy, Tails, and Knuckles."

"'Sup?" Casey tilted his head towards the group, and April made her way towards them and planted herself beside Amy.

"I felt bad about leaving you here with all the boys," April smiled, "They drive you crazy, yet?"

"Nah, they're pretty fun," The hedgehog smiled back. "But it's good to see another girl every once in a while."

"So what's the scoop, you guys?" Casey asked. "What's the grand plan for the Kraang this time?"

"Well, we haven't exactly… planned anything, yet," Donnie said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?"

"Well, at the moment we're…" Now, Donatello just felt silly, "…having a brawl, heh." The purple-banded turtle felt a blush coming on as April stared at him with her big blue eyes.

"Seriously?" April deadpanned them and turned her gaze to Splinter with an amused look. The rat only shrugged helplessly.

"Awesome!" Casey cheered, "Count me in!"

"Sorry, Case—non-humans, only," Raphael smirked.

"What? That's totally whack!" The teen argued, but nonetheless sat down beside April. He gave a sly grin and tried putting his arm around her, but she rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

"Well, if we're gonna get this over with, who's up first?" April asked.

"Well, I think Mikey and Amy were up, first," Donnie said, and watched as the freckled turtle and pink hedgehog got up from their places in front of the tree in the dojo. They got in a fighting position in front of each other, and Amy made her pink and yellow mallet appear in her hands again. Mikey unsheathed his pair of red and gold nunchaku, and smirked as he spun them and twirled them every-which-way.

" _Hajime_!" Splinter suddenly snapped, and the two creatures jumped into action.

Amy came outright and swung her mallet at Mikey, but the turtle ducked, rolled, and popped back up behind her with a ' _hoo-waah_ '. He slid, swiping his foot so that he swept Amy's feet out from under her. She fell on her rump with a yelp, and growled. In one motion, she spun towards Michelangelo and got on her feet, and then yelled as she charged at him, hammer raised.

Mikey leapt to the side, thinking he'd escaped the hammer when she brought it down—but he didn't expect her to swing it _like a bat to the side_. The pink and yellow mallet slammed into Mikey's plastron with a _thud_ , and he felt the breath forced from his lungs. Winded, Mikey staggered backwards, clutching his stomach. Seeing her chance, Amy charged again, and jumped in the air to deliver the final blow.

Mikey's eyes widened, and time slowed as he leaned back on his shell, using it to balance on his bowl-like back. He brought his feet up, and when Amy came within inches of smashing him, Mikey kicked— _hard_. Amy went flying across the dojo, lost her grip on her hammer, but managed to land on one knee.

"You're…not bad," The pink girl panted, clutching her own stomach now, trying to catch her breath again.

"Neither are you…" Mikey smirked, "…for a girl."

Amy grunted as she rose again, ran and grabbed her hammer again, and yelled as she charged at the turtle again.

Mikey got quickly to his feet, too, and spun his nunchaku wildly as they both hurled themselves towards each other.

Amy jumped.

Mikey jumped.

They met each other in mid-air.

They both swung their weapons down.

And Mikey got the advantage.

He slung one of his nun-chucks in such a way that the chain wrapped around the neck of the mallet. As the turtle and hedgehog fell to the floor again, the hammer was yanked from Amy's grasp, and she fell forwards to the ground. Mikey stood over her, nunchaku spinning like a chopper, and prepared the final blow.

Amy screwed her eyes shut.

Mikey brought his arm back...

…and gently tapped the hedgehog's head with the end of his nun-chuck.

Amy blinked her eyes open in confusion, looked up and saw Mikey's warm smile, and couldn't help but smile back. The turtle helped her off of the ground, and the match was over.

"Go, Mikey!" Raph rooted, and stood to pat his little brother on the back.

"Ha-ha, you're pretty good," Amy commented, and picked up her mallet again, using it to prop herself on.

"You, too," Mikey nodded, and they shook hands and sat back down to their respective teams.

"Congratulations, my son. The turtles are in the lead," Splinter said. "Who will go next?"

"I will."

And Tails and Donnie had their hands raised as they looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

And then the tallest of the four brothers and the shortest of the four Mobians stood in front of each other in a ready stance.

" _Hajime_!"

Tails leapt backwards as Donnie brought the end of his staff down, and landed squarely on his red and white-clad sneakers. The pup's tails whirled around each-other, and the fox _took flight_. Donnie, using his long, six-foot staff, spun the thing rapidly, even let it spin on his back for a split second before continuing to try and intimidate his opponent. Tails simply smirked, and propelled himself forwards like a bullet with his fists in front of him.

Donnie brought his staff up to swat at the fox kit, but Tails veered upward, bringing his feet up and kicking the turtle square in the face.

"Ow—hey!" Donnie squawked and stumbled backwards while holding his nose.

Tails merely chuckled and dropped back on the ground before charging at the tall turtle. Donnie jumped to the side, and, as the fox went by, tripped him with his staff, causing him to tumble unceremoniously to the floor.

"Ah, Tails!" Sonic suddenly exclaimed, and everyone looked to see him clenching his fists. "Give 'im the ol' spin-dash!" And then the hedgehog gave a wink, and Tails had a big grin on his face.

Donnie stopped advancing, watching with concentrated eyes as Tails didn't get up, but simply curled up with his arms around his knees. And then, he started rolling—in _place_. The fox spun and spun—rolling and rolling faster and faster until he was just a yellow blur.

And then, for some reason that not even Donnie could explain, Tails shot like a bullet from the ground, was hurtling towards the purple-banded turtle faster than he could react.

The fox slammed into him with so much force that Donnie fell down, dazed, and Tails whipped his staff out of reach, and simply sat on top of the turtle's shell with his legs folded neatly.

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" Sonic cheered, and pumped his fist.

"Ok—Okay," Donnie said woozily, "Get offa' me."

Tails chuckled. "Sure thing, dude." The eight-year-old hopped off of the turtle, and helped the gap-toothed turtle up.

"I didn't expect that from you, shrimp. Good job," Donnie nodded his head respectfully, and put out his hand.

"Same to you, string-bean. Although, I gotta say, your work in mechanics is starting to impress me. Maybe sometime I could show you what _I_ can do, heh."

"Yeah, sure thing," Donnie replied, and both turtle and fox retreated back to their home-group. Although, Donatello's brothers couldn't help but laugh when Donnie came back mumbling something along the lines of "I can't believe I got beat by a little kid".

The next match got everyone a bit excited—Raphael and Knuckles.

"This oughtta be interesting," Tails muttered to Sonic, and the hedgehog nodded.

Knuckles tugged on his gloves—adjusted them just to show off his namesakes.

Raphael unsheathed his Sai, spinning the forked weapons expertly in his hands.

Violet eyes clashed with emerald ones, and they narrowed as their owners got into a fight-ready stance.

"Ready to go down, sewer-breath?" Knuckles sneered.

"Don't kid yourself, Ginger, you're about to get squashed," Raphael retorted.

And Splinter shouted the okay to go, and the two creatures leapt at each other, their weapons raised and ready.

They met with a clash, and, at some point, Sonic and Donnie reached over to cover their own respective little brother's eyes.

* * *

 **Me:** Tell me what you think! I'm open to critiques-good and bad. Peace out, thanks for reading ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Unlikely Friends

Chapter 2

By: Soniclover28

* * *

"Ready to go down, sewer-breath?" Knuckles sneered.

"Don't kid yourself, Ginger; you're about to get squashed," Raphael retorted.

And Splinter shouted the okay to go, and the two creatures leapt at each other, their weapons raised and ready.

Raphael swung his Sai down with the handle aimed at the red echidna, to which Knuckles blocked with his fist, bringing the other one around to hit the red-banded turtle in the plastron. A _thock_ echoed through the dojo, and the turtle stumbled back from the impact, wincing.

"Lucky shot," Raph muttered, and corrected his stance again, his Sai glinting dangerously.

Knuckles growled, and charged at the tempered turtle. He jumped into the air, swung his leg around to kick Raph in the head, but the turtle grabbed said appendage, and used the echidna's momentum to throw him across the dojo. Knuckles skidded on the matted floor, getting up and pounding his fists together. He ran towards Raph again, noting the turtle had sheathed his Sai, and the two creatures erupted into a whirlwind of kicks and punches.

All the while, each competitor's team was shouting encouragingly.

"C'mon, Knux!"

"Knock the red off his fur, bro!"

"You can do it!"

Time suddenly froze as Raphael's foot swung around just as Knuckles' was, and, with Raphael being taller than Knuckles, he actually met his mark.

Well…

Not the exact mark he was _aiming_ for.

Knuckles collapsed to his knees, his throat emitting a high-pitched whine.

" _Ooh…_ "

Sonic's ears flattened and one of his eyes closed, Mikey proceeded to subconsciously guard his similar area that got inflicted, and Casey erupted into hysterical laughter. Donnie and Sonic quickly covered their little brothers' eyes.

"Ah, jeez," Raph started awkwardly, "I—"

" _You!_ " Knuckles snarled, and got shakily to his feet. His violet eyes were violet fire, and he pumped his fists—got into another fighting stance. "Let's finish this!"

And the tornado of combat yet again swirled through the dojo. This went on for five or so minutes before Splinter decided to intervene.

" _Yame!_ " He barked, and the two combatants froze—one with an outstretched fist and the other mid-kick.

"This is a tie—you are both too stubborn to admit defeat. That leaves the score equal and the next battle will decide the winners," Splinter explained. Raph and Knuckles bumped fists, both with a smirk.

"You're not bad, dread-locks," Raph said.

"Same to you, baldy."

And the two creatures sat down in their places, and Leo and Sonic stood up.

"Now, don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're smaller than me," Leo said with a challenging smile, leaving his katana sheathed and getting into form of one of the katas he'd been practicing earlier.

"Who, me? Never—give me your all, blue boy!" Sonic smirked—he'd always wanted to be the one to say that, for once—bouncing on his feet and getting into a ready stance.

" _Hajime!_ "

Leonardo started charging at the hedgehog, but hesitated when he didn't see the hedgehog move at all.

"What, don't think you can catch me?" Sonic teased, and crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Leo smirked at the challenge, and proceeded to charge again. He swung his fist around with perfected accuracy, but only swiped air.

"Uh, where're you aiming, pal?" Sonic's voice rang right beside Leo, and he looked to see him standing mere inches from where Leo had swung.

"What? But I—" Leo sputtered.

"Alright, alright," Sonic interrupted, taking a few paces back, "Try again."

Leo's eyes narrowed as he inspected the blue hedgehog. His emerald eyes and his red shoes glinted playfully in the soft light of the dojo, and his ear twitched curiously. His gloves were taught from the peach colored hands clenched in them, and his peach muzzle adorned a cocky smirk.

Leo yelled as he jumped in the air at the hedgehog again, flipping in the air before letting his leg land where the hedgehog was standing.

 _Was_ standing.

When Leo caught himself on his hands on the floor, he sprung up and flipped back to his feet. His eyes searched and found the hedgehog now sitting lazily up in the tree of the dojo, with all the others gazing up at him, as well.

"Dude, that's some serious acceleration," Casey gaped.

"How'd you _do_ that?" Leo asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I dunno," Sonic replied, rolling onto his stomach and crossing his arms under his chin. "Always been able to."

"Well, Sonic obviously wins if Leo can't even catch him," April said, crossing her arms, "It's not a fair fight."

"Every fight is fair when either side had a chance of succeeding or failing," Splinter said, stroking the fur on his chin. He then stood up. "However, I do believe there is only a winner when there is at least one tag."

"Oh." Sonic blinked, raising his head from his arms.

Leonardo didn't know what hit him when he blinked, and he opened his eyes again to find himself on his back with Sonic's outstretched hand ready to help him up. Leo took it, but could already feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Aww, don't look so down, pal… I've got a bit more experience than you do—next time I'll bet you'll tag me," Sonic gave an encouraging wink, and held out his fist for Leo to bump. He did, and couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"Wait, so that means we won!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Ha-ha, in your faces!"

Amy, Tails and Sonic rolled their eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, it appears you four have won. Congratulations," Splinter said, and gave them a bow. The four bowed back, and then the dojo was silent for a few moments.

"What now?" Casey asked, his brown eyes meeting the others' briefly.

"I could go get some pizza," April suggested, and when Mikey answered her with a tackled hug, no one could bring themselves to refuse.

* * *

"…I managed to snatch one of these while I was in there—it's definitely Kraang tech," Donnie said, handing the pink, hexagonal gadget to the young fox beside him.

Tails hummed in thought, his blue eyes narrowing and his tails swishing. "I've seen something like this once before—see the little hints of silver on the back? Those are meant to disable nerve cells. Trust me, it's not pretty. And this here? This looks like it's the battery, or something; if we could just get it open…"

Mikey spun once again in the office chair he was sitting in, watching his brother work beside the two-tailed fox. It was strange, seeing such a short creature stand beside someone as tall as Donnie in a lab much bigger than them both.

"…What about the sedative they used on your brother? Why are they trying to capture all of these creatures from other worlds…?" Donnie was asking, and Mikey blinked his focus back into his mind.

"They've gotta be trying to create an army, or something—why else would they try something that controls a body?" Tails pondered.

"It doesn't make sense—the Kraang already have the ability to manufacture their own army, why would they need a different one?" The purple-banded turtle replied. The turtle and fox stared at the Kraang gadget on the table in thought.

"What if they, like, were using these new recruits as more muscle, or something? Like when Shredder used those brain worms on Raph—he already had an army, he just knew that Raph could make it stronger," Mikey suggested.

"What?" Tails immediately asked, his face contorting into one of confusion.

"No, he's got a point…" Donnie waved the fox off, "It's a long story—we've dealt with a lot of mind-control."

"That can't be it, though," Donnie finally sighed. "Because if that were true, then why go to you guys' world, too?"

"That's where I'm stumped … We've never even heard of these guys," Tails said, running his hand through his bangs and behind his ears.

"There's gotta be a bigger reason…" Donnie concluded. "We'll have to get some information—we can tinker with this little baby here for a bit and see what we find." The turtle held up the hexagonal device in his three-fingered hand, turning it so that it glinted in the light of the laboratory.

Mikey watched as the two scientists began to talk with words he didn't understand, and he sighed in boredom, his eyes flickering to the doors of the lab that lead to the pit of the lair.

He got up and left the lab unnoticed.

Amy was currently finishing off a bag of chips, digging around the bottom of the bag for the last few crumbs. Knuckles was dozing in the beanbag chair, his arms crossed behind his head. Mikey's oldest brother was cross-legged on the couch, re-watching an episode of _Space Heroes_ he'd already seen more times to count.

"Where's Sonic?" Mikey asked.

Amy looked up from her chip bag. "He said he needed to stretch his legs—he may be back right before sundown…or, y'know… midnight," She explained sheepishly. "You never know with him."

"Oh. Where's Raph?"

"He said something about running around with Casey for a few hours," Leo answered, shrugging. "And April went home a few minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. So, Amy," Mikey grinned, settling down beside the pink hedgehog, "What's your story?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Sonic has super speed, Knuckles has super strength, and Tails can _fly_ —what's your story?" Mikey explained.

"Well, I mean—I have a magic hammer," Amy stammered. Her ears twitched uncomfortably.

"Oh, okay," Mikey smiled. He could tell he wouldn't get much about this subject, so he switched to another. "How'd you and Sonic meet?"

"Well… I was attacked by Eggman, and Sonic rescued me," Amy answered. "We've been good friends ever since."

"But you like him more than a friend, right?" Mikey smiled. "I see the way you look at him."

Amy's cheeks flushed red, and her eyebrows narrowed. "Oh, what do you know?! Me and Sonic are friends, so what?!" She exclaimed indignantly, her ears flattening against her head.

Mikey started laughing nervously, and even Leo tore his gaze away from the T.V. to glance at the embarrassed hedgehog.

"S-sorry, I was just trying to make conversation," Mikey chuckled, holding up his hands in defense.

"Oh, lighten up, Amy—he's just tryna get to know you," Knuckles mumbled lazily, opening an eye.

"Oh, yeah? What if I ask you about Rouge, hm?" Amy said slyly, her ears popping back up again and her eyes narrowing.

Both violet eyes were opened, now, and their holder's muzzle flushed red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I hate that bat!" Knuckles growled.

"Who's Rouge?" Mikey asked.

"A spy with an eye for stealing gems. She works for Eggman—used to work for the FBI when we were back on Chris' world," Amy explained. "And she and Knuckles have this weird love-hate relationship, heh."

Knuckles, however, was having none of it. He stood up, stretched, and marched towards the kitchen.

"Where're you going?" Amy asked.

"Away from you," Knuckles called back, and disappeared through the curtains that led to the turtles' kitchen.

The three left in the pit proceeded to laugh, and Leo started to ask a question of his own.

"So, this Egg-guy you mentioned—what's he like?" The blue-banded turtle asked.

"Exactly as he sounds—big, bad, and, well, _big_."

The voice that rang out came from the entrance to the lair, and the three looked to see Sonic jump down over the staircase.

"Hey, you're back soon," Amy commented.

"Eh, it's raining," Sonic shrugged, and, as if he had suddenly remembered he was wet, shook himself dry for the who-knows-how-many-eth time. "Anyways, Eggman's been on my tail since I was eight."

"How old are you?" Mikey asked.

"Sixteen," Sonic answered.

"What? No way," Leo scoffed.

"What, do I look old?" Sonic smirked.

"No, it's just… really…?" Leo gaped. "But you're such a great fighter."

"Like I said, Eggman's been on my tail since I was eight—I've had some practice," Sonic shrugged again.

"Wow." Mikey blinked. "So what's the biggest battle you've ever had with him?"

"Eh, hard to say—I kicked his butt every time."

"Oh, there was that one time you—no, you beat him, there, too…" Amy stuttered, the pink hedgehog smiling bashfully. "Sorry, never mind…"

"Well, there's gotta be _some_ fight you thought twice about," Mikey prodded. His eyes were lit up in admiration—he was talking to a _superhero_ , after all.

"Well…" Sonic pondered, "There was a time when he made this _huge_ robot and fought me near the docks back in Chris' world, and that… that one was a little bit of a problem."

"And…?" Mikey urged, motioning with his hands.

"And then he used the seven chaos emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic and beat Eggman without breaking a sweat," Amy explained proudly, undeterred by the turtles' baffled faces.

"'Super…Sonic'?" Leo echoed. "As in, the sound?"

"No," Sonic chuckled, "As in, a supercharged upgrade. Turns my fur yellow, eyes red, lets me fly—the whole package."

There were a few moments of processing before both turtles replied with:

"What?"

Sonic laughed lightly again. "Remember the master emerald? Big gem Knuckles loves? Well there are seven miniature versions of those babies that, when all together, are super powerful. It's kind of a big deal with us. Basically, a super battery," Sonic tried to explain.

Mikey nodded slowly at this, seemingly in deep thought. "So, what happens when someone bad gets them?"

"Like Eggman?"

"Yeah."

"Bad things," Amy said, crossing her arms. "That's why we have our team—to stop him. Sonic's the hero back on our world. I mean, we all kind of are, but he's the star."

"Wait, so you're famous?" Leo asked the blue hedgehog, who'd propped his feet up on the beanbag Knuckles had been using.

The rodent shrugged. "I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love a free chilidog every once in a while, but I like being treated like anybody else."

"Humble," Mikey blurted, "Like a real superhero."

Sonic paused in jamming his pinky inside his ear to scratch it. "I-I guess so, yeah."

"So, Sonic," Mikey prepared another question with a grin. "How fast can you go?"

Sonic stopped and smirked at the turtle. " _Very_ fast, my friend. Very, very fast."

"Sonic once broke the sound barrier," Amy added excitedly. "It's how he got his name."

"Whoa…" Both turtles awed.

"Yeah, well I can smash a building in one punch."

The group turned and saw Knuckles walking up to the group again looking a bit less flustered than earlier.

"Hey, Knux, where you been?" Sonic greeted.

"Could ask you the same question," the echidna snapped.

"Touchy," The blue speedster muttered.

"Hey, when it gets dark later, we should head out on patrol, see if we see anything off with the Kraang. You guys game?" Leo asked Sonic.

"There'll be a lot of roof-hopping," Mikey said.

"And running," Leo added.

Sonic smirked. "Let's do it."

* * *

Sonic laughed as he soared off of the edge of a building, flipping in the air before landing on the next building, sliding from the puddles of water on the concrete, and sprinting off again.

"He never stops, does he?" Donnie panted, bent over with his hands on his knees. They'd been out here for three hours above the slick bustling city, running around, hooting and hollering and completely ignoring Leo's warnings to quiet down. It'd stopped raining an hour ago, and the mammals were just starting to feel dry.

"You don't know the half of it," Tails smiled, rolling his eyes.

"C'mon, guys!" Mikey grinned, his blue eyes shining, "He's getting away!"

And off he went, shooting from the edge of the roof and speeding the way the hedgehog had went.

"Wait up, Mike!" Raph panted, chasing after him. " _Slow down, you meat head!_ "

The group chuckled and proceeded to follow Mikey and Sonic. Tails took to the sky, weaving in and out of the higher obstacles on the roofs, but not so high as to be noticed by the cars and humans down on the street below. Knuckles took to gliding roof to roof—an ability that surprised all the turtles when he performed it. The echidna had given them a cocky grin, but it was short-lived when Sonic blasted past him, making him run face-first into an air-unit.

"Sorry, Knux!" Sonic had called in laughter, his stride never faltering.

Another ten minutes passed when Sonic finally stopped running—froze stock-still in his tracks, sliding a few feet on his sneakers, his ears swiveling in all directions. He held his hand up to the group a rooftop behind him, making them halt as well.

This made them all alert, the mammals' ears perked, and the reptiles looked around carefully. Their attention was grabbed when Sonic leapt away from the place he was standing, just in time to escape a hissing creature that tried to curl around him.

The turtles gaped.

" _Karai?_ " Leo gasped.

The mutant snake hissed at the blue hedgehog her snake-head hands were snapping at.

"Whoa—now that's something you don't see every day," Sonic said, his eyes widening.

"You know that thing?" Tails asked the turtles.

"Not a thing, bro," Mikey breathed, "a _her_."

Like lightening, the snake shot forward and tried grabbing the hedgehog again, but the blue rodent simply dodged again.

With a frustrated hiss, the snake suddenly fell to the ground—her snake-like form melting away with a slippery sound. It was replaced by a dark-headed teenage girl with metal armor and a black uniform. Her eyes were that of a snake's—dark green and dangerous. Fangs poked out of her mouth, and a serpent tongue slithered in and out of her lips. Her skin was pale and in some places scaly.

"Come easily, hedgehog, before you get hurt," she hissed.

And with that, the Mobians jumped into action.

"Sorry—you'll have to catch me, first," Sonic said, his eyes becoming less playful. "I've had about enough of the 'hog-napping."

Knuckles threw a punch at the girl, who rolled her eyes and flipped out of the way, jabbing the short creature in the stomach. He stumbled backwards at the hit, while Amy charged past him, her mallet held high.

"Guys! Don't hurt her—she's under mind-control by the Shredder!" Leo exclaimed.

"The who?" Sonic asked, looking over at the turtle while he dodged a kick from the girl.

"My father," Karai hissed in a low voice. "And his wish is that I capture one of you," She exclaimed, swinging her elbow back to catch Tails in the stomach. He grunted, flew backwards again, sliding on the roof from the water on it.

"Not today, sister," Knuckles growled, and then glared at the turtles, "A little help, guys?!"

"We can't—" Leo started.

"Leo, she's not herself—we have to help, bro. Hold on guys!" Mikey called, unsheathing his nun chucks and leaping into the battle. Before he could even run up to Karai, something slammed into him, knocking him across the rooftop. Mikey rolled on the roof, his shell emitting a scraping sound as he skidded to a stop.

"I don't think so, pipsqueak," a gravelly voice growled.

Mikey immediately knew who it was. He stood up and glared at the figure, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Rahzar."

The big, skeletal wolf smirked evilly. He proceeded to launch himself at Mikey, snarling to show off his razor sharp teeth.

"Do not forget the Bebop and the Rocksteady!" A thick Russian accent exclaimed.

A rhino-like creature, Rocksteady, landed heavily on the roof, slipping at first but finding his balance, his golden prints on his knuckles glinting on his leathery grey skin. A mutant warthog, Bebop, flipped onto the roof as well, his tusks big and thick and dangerous. A purple Mohawk decorated his head, and he wore black and neon purple clothing.

The turtles needed no more persuasion to join the fight. They hurled themselves at the mutants, and a whirlwind of chaos quickly erupted on the wet rooftop.

Tails and Donnie fought Bebop, dodging and calculating the pig's laser bullets as they flew through the air. Tails' ears pinpointed the mutant's movements and he got a few hits in before taking flight and kicking him in the snout.

The pig squealed in pain. "That is _so_ uncool, yo!" He snorted and his purple Mohawk lit up before he chucked it at the baffled fox. It hit him in the chest, sending him crashing down on the roof. The Mohawk spun and came back to Bebop like a boomerang.

Sonic had happened to see the exchange after planting a sneaker in Karai's face, which sent the girl on her rump for a moment, dazed. A moment's all he needed.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, and zipped over to the kit. "You okay, bud?"

Tails sat up, taking Sonic's outstretched hand. "Always," he smirked.

"Great," Sonic smiled. "Try not to get fried, okay?"

"Got'cha," Tails chuckled, and the two brothers went back into battle.

Sonic turned to face Karai again, surprised when he saw that the girl's arms had turned into snake heads that hissed and spit angrily.

"Cool sleeves you got, there. Know where I can get some?" Sonic teased; he got back into a battle-ready position, his ears perked and his eyes focused.

Karai hissed and swung her arms towards the hedgehog, who dodged effortlessly.

"Karai, snap out of it!"

The two brawlers glanced to see Leo with his katana unsheathed, his pupils hidden behind a white film. The turtles' blue bandanna was creased due to Leo's creased eyebrows, and he was in a fighting stance.

"Stay out of this, Leo!" Karai hissed.

"No! You're under control of a—"

"'Brain worm'! I get it—it's the same lie every time. Honestly, Leo, drop the act," Karai hissed in annoyance, her eyes narrowing to slits.

"It's not an act," Leo snarled, his beak actually scrunching up, "And deep down, you know it, too!"

"Liar!" Karai shouted, and charged at the turtle.

A grunt from a few feet away caught Sonic's attention, then, and he looked to see Knuckles pinned down with a giant rhino foot threating to crush him. The echidna was holding the foot off, pushing with all his might.

"I will crush you like strawberry!" The rhino snorted in his thick accent.

"Y'know…" Knuckles grunted, "I'm getting…kind of tired… of all the… red-head puns…"

With that, Knuckles summoned his strength, and yelled as he latched onto the rhino's foot, rolled, and tossed the mutant off of him, where he stumbled and Raphael launched his fist into his eye.

Rocksteady gave a bark of pain, holding his only good eye—the other glass one providing nothing but blackness.

Over a few feet away, Mikey and Amy held their own against the giant skeletal dog, Rahzar.

"I see you picked up a few friends," Rahzar snickered. "Mind if we borrow one?"

"Yeah, right," Amy said, glaring at the dog. She jumped up, feigning a kick, and then front flipping as a mallet appeared in her hands, and she hit Rahzar square on the top of the head.

He yelped in pain, growled, and clawed at the girl. She dodged as Mikey leapt and kicked the bony mutant in the muzzle.

"You little—" Rahzar snarled, and threw razor-sharp projectiles from his hands, making Amy and Mikey dodge like mad.

"Why are you guys even here, anyways?!" Mikey yelled, swinging his nun chucks at the wolf.

"Like I would tell you," he scoffed, and proceeded to leap at Amy and Mikey, and they jumped away.

Leo and Sonic were doing well with Karai, but Leo could tell something was off—Karai wasn't trying as hard as she usually did. His first instinct was telling him that she was breaking control of the brain worm. But his second instinct—the one that wasn't so naïve—was telling him that Karai was just keeping them busy. A distraction.

As if on cue, a high pitched whistle was heard zooming through the air, followed by the solid sound of something hitting skin.

Leo froze, looked around. His eyes locked on Sonic, who's eyes had gone wide, and his gloved hand had gone to his shoulder. He hissed as he plucked something out of it, looking up in alarm at Leo as he beheld the dart in his hand.

"Guys, it's a trap!" Leo yelled. This grabbed his team's attention as he ran over to Sonic, who was shaking his head and took a few shaky steps backwards. "Sonic! Run!" the blue-banded turtle yelled.

This registered slowly to the hedgehog, but his ears pricked, his eyes cleared, and he nodded before shooting off of the rooftop and disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Another whistle was heard—Leo's heart dropped. His moment of distraction costed him, however, as he felt a solid hit to the back of his head.

" _Leo!_ " Raph exclaimed. He growled and slammed his foot into Rocksteady, the giant rhino finally falling to the ground and staying there. Raph ran to his unconscious brother, blocking the next blow that Karai had been aiming at him.

"Guys, we've gotta go!" Raph shouted. "Mikey! Do your thing!"

Mikey nodded and grabbed hold of Amy's arm, Donnie doing the same to Knuckles and Tails before the freckled turtle threw countless smoke bombs on the ground. Raphael slung Leo's elbow on his shoulder, and, under the cover of the smoke, the turtles and the Mobians rushed away from the scene in all different directions.

The turtles knew the drill—get underground.

Raph was left worrying about his other two brothers as he sprinted as quickly and quietly down the slick fire escape as he could with Leo, hiding behind a dumpster as he reached the ground. Trying to get to the manhole cover now would be suicide—the smoke would have cleared by now.

He heard Shredder's followers talking on the rooftop above him—a heated conversation, by the sound of it. Though he heard their voices, he didn't hear any of his brothers' or the Mobians'. Raph let a quiet sigh of relief escape his lips.

They'd all escaped.

Raph looked to his brother that was starting to come to, and he peeked out around the dumpster carefully, catching sight of the manhole cover only a few feet away—but going into plain sight now would be too risky. Raphael looked back up to the rooftop, where he could still hear voices. A drop of water fell from the fire escape above him, and landed on his beak.

He'd gotten his brother to safety, and trusted that his other brothers made it, as well.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

 **Me:** I'm back :)


	4. Chapter 3

Unlikely Friends

Chapter 3

By: Soniclover28

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been running—it could've been a few hours or a few minutes. The world was starting to blur—his feet were starting to feel numb. His eyes were getting heavy—the running was pumping it faster through his system; he could feel it. The dart he'd been shot with had had some type of narcotic in it—like when the Kraang had captured him.

He needed to find a place to hide—shelter until the poison wore off.

Sonic had happened to look down at the sidewalk when he thought he spotted someone familiar. The kid had brown hair and a red and white long sleeved shirt. Jeans and tennis shoes. He backtracked, got another fuzzy look at the figure.

"Chris?" He breathed.

But that didn't make any sense—Station Square didn't exist here.

"Chris!" Sonic yelled. The kid gave no indication he'd heard him, and the hedgehog ducked down behind the short concrete border around the rooftop. He needed to stay hidden.

But he needed to know if that was Chris.

He peeked over the edge again, and when his eyes finally focused, Sonic's heart sunk. That wasn't Chris at all. His eyes weren't blue like Chris', nor was the hair as ruffled and as light as the boy's Sonic remembered.

Sonic shook his head.

A place to hide.

He needed to find a place to hide.

Sonic sighed and launched himself to the next rooftop.

April was just about to close the window to her bedroom when she caught a glimpse of a figure hop from her building to the one beside hers. She recognized the blue form of one of the aliens the turtles had rescued.

"Hey!" The guy stopped, tensed. "Over here—it's me, April!"

The figure still looked alert when he turned and met April's blue eyes. He seemed to visibly relax and hop back off of the other building's roof, hard enough to catch himself on the fire escape that started at April's window.

April frowned as she saw that the hedgehog looked worn—his fur was ruffled and his eyes looked extremely tired. Alarm shot through her.

"What happened? Come in," she invited, and the creature gave her a tired smile and crawled into the bedroom.

"We, uh, got into some trouble," He slurred. April's eyebrows drew forward at the disoriented tone he had. "They tagged me with…with somethin'—made me real weird."

"Who's they?"

"I… I, uh…a wolf—this snake… somethin' about a strawberry…" He mumbled, and swayed on his feet. April put her hands on the blue hero's shoulders. His drooping head slowly came to look up at her again.

"Here, lie down—I'll call the others," April said. The hedgehog nodded and April helped him to her bed, where he laid down on his side with his back towards her.

Leo. She needed to call Leo.

* * *

"Are they gone?" The blue-banded turtle whispered.

"I don't know. Let's give it about ten more minutes. I'll shoot Mikey and Donnie a text to see if they got home alright," Raph replied.

Just then, Leo's T-phone started buzzing on his hip, making the two turtles jump. He slid it out of his belt and looked to see that April was calling him. He clicked the green icon to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Leo? Are you guys okay? What happened?_ "

"Uhm… well, we ran into some trouble. We were on patrol and we got ambushed by some of Shredder's goons," Leo paused. "How'd you know something happened?"

" _One of your new friends ran by here and he looked really bad. He's asleep now, I think. He wasn't making any sense earlier, either."_

"Mikey and Donnie are on their way home; they're in the sewers," Raph whispered to Leo. The older turtle nodded before replying to April.

"Okay, April, Donnie will be over there in a bit to pick him up—thanks for calling us."

" _Anytime._ "

Raph sent another text off before sneaking out from behind the dumpster and moving the manhole cover as quietly as possible. He motioned for Leo to quickly jump down the hole, to which the turtle complied. Raph followed him, and slid the manhole cover shut.

* * *

"Sonic's at April's place," Donnie announced to the two Mobians he was in the tunnels with.

"What?"

"Somehow Sonic wound up at April's place—he's there now. Raph wants us to go pick him up," Donnie explained.

Tails and Knuckles glanced at each other.

"Well, lead the way," Knuckles said, and Donnie nodded and started jogging off and taking another turn in the sewers. The Mobians followed him for about half an hour before they all finally came to the surface and up the fire escape to April's window. Donnie knocked lightly, and it didn't take long before April came to greet them.

"Come in, guys," She said. She was in her pajamas, but she looked wide awake.

"Thanks, April," Donnie said, and the group clambered through the red-headed girl's window.

April's room seemed normal enough to the Mobians—a dresser, posters on the wall, soft carpet that was stained in a few places, and clothes scattered about the floor. What _wasn't_ normal, however, was the bundle of blue quills lying on top of April's bed.

"Sonic?" Tails said, stepping closer to the bed. The hedgehog's back was turned towards the fox, his side moving up and down in a slow, calm rhythm. His ears were limp, creased in odd ways against his head while his quills were relaxed and hanging down instead of pointing straight out.

"Sonic," Tails called again when he didn't get a response. The hedgehog remained quiet, and Tails placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"He's completely out," Knuckles observed, his eyebrows rising a bit. He crossed his arms. "Great, I get to carry him, again."

"I've been keeping an eye on him," April said, "He hasn't moved since he laid down."

The moonlight filtered through the blinds on April's window, casting stripes on the small group standing in the bedroom.

"Thanks, April—we'll bring him back to the lair and I'll run some tests to see what he was injected with. It was most likely just a sleeping agent so that Shredder could catch them easier," Donnie explained.

"What would Shredder want with them? How did he even know about them in the first place?" April questioned.

"Well, uh…" Donnie stuttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "We were on patrol for a while and… I think maybe one of Shredder's spies saw us, or something."

"So, when an alien race comes to your world, the first thing you do is take them to the surface for everyone to see?" April asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"We were bored," Knuckles said easily, shrugging.

April rolled her eyes.

"We should probably get going," Donnie said, "The others are probably back at the lair already."

"Right."

"Thanks again, April—what would we do without you?" Donnie smiled while he pulled out his T-phone and sent his brothers a text.

April's annoyed demeanor melted at that, and a small smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, thanks," Tails nodded at her, "Who knows what could have happened?"

"Don't mention it," She said, watching as Knuckles scooped up the sleeping hedgehog and started towards the window. "Just call me if you guys need anything."

"We will," Donnie said, and, after Tails and Knuckles were through the window, Donnie smiled at her one last time before following them.

* * *

"We're back!"

The shout echoed through the quiet lair, though it didn't last long. Leo, Raph, Amy, Mikey and Splinter came to meet Donnie's call, and they all stopped in the pit of the lair.

Sonic had his arm wrapped around Knuckles' shoulder, leaning on him heavily despite trying to stand on his own. He'd finally woken up about twenty minutes into the trek back from April's house, though he was disoriented and he couldn't seem to find his footing.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, and jumped over the couch in the pit to land right in front of the hedgehog. "You're back!" She smiled. It melted away when she realized the state her hero was in, and she frowned, instead. "What's wrong?"

"He's a little out of it," Tails explained, watching as Sonic blinked heavily and one of his limp ears rose, swiveled, and fell down again. "The stuff they got him with really did a number, or two."

"April said she found him wandering on top of the roofs—she spotted him from her window and let him inside," Donnie said as Knuckles helped Sonic onto the couch, watching as he blinked in confusion before looking at all of the eyes staring at him.

"Uhm…" He slurred, his eyebrows creasing and his quills gradually starting to bristle.

"Hey," Amy said in surprise, "Sonic, it's alright—you're safe." She slowly lowered herself onto the couch beside him, taking in the cloudy eyes and heavy eye-lids.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left him to rest. Making him nervous will not help us," Splinter said, his brown eyes meeting momentarily with emerald green ones. He turned to his yawning freckled son. "We all should get some rest."

"I need to see what was in that dart Sonic got shot with. I'll take a sample and leave him alone for the rest of the night," Donnie said. Splinter nodded at this, and the purple-banded turtle sprinted to his lab and reappeared again with a syringe and cotton swab in hand.

He swabbed Sonic's arm, stuck the needle in, and pulled back on the trigger as the blood filled the syringe. He took the needle out, and swabbed Sonic's arm clean before the hedgehog even had time to realize he'd been pricked.

The group soon disbanded—the turtles headed to their rooms, Splinter to his room and the Mobians stayed in the pit of the lair. Knuckles settled back into the beanbag chair he'd been using, crossing his arms behind his head. Tails curled into the corner of the couch, wrapping his namesakes around himself and watching Sonic, who was already asleep on a pillow and underneath a blanket. Amy tugged her own blanket around herself, settling on the opposite side of the couch before her eyes grew heavy and she eventually fell asleep. Tails watched his brother sleep for as long as his heavy eyes would let him, and soon, he, too, fell asleep.

Unfortunately, that was a big mistake.


End file.
